The slayer And The Marauders
by goldenshadows
Summary: Buffy, Xander and Willow are sent back to the time of the marauders. Will they be able to change things? Set just after the episode homecoming, season three.BuffySirius, WillowXander
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know. I've got two other main fics to be working on…but this idea wouldn't go away so I decided to write it. By the way, if anyone else has this title, please let me know and I'll change it. There are too many xovers to check and this was the only thing I could think of! This is set just after homecoming, season 3.

**__**

The Slayer and the Marauders

Buffy was walking home from the bronze, and wasn't in the best mood. She had arranged a little party to help her friends get over the disaster that had been homecoming, but apparently they all had better things to do. She couldn't understand it, after all, wasn't she the one with big problems in her life? Scott had dumped her only yesterday, she couldn't be with the guy she really loved and she had to deal with the continuing fight against evil. A small part of her knew that she was being unfair, and if she was truly a good friend she'd realise they probably had their reasons…and their own problems as well.

Xander had been unusually on edge when she'd called him, and had acted really weird when she'd said cordelia would be there, surprising since cordy was his girlfriend. And even more weird when she'd mentioned Willow…his best friend. Angel was doing his usual disappearing act that he was known for lately, not surprising when she'd told him that she was seeing someone else. Cordy was the only one she'd gotten an enthusiastic response from…what bizzaro world had she woken up in this morning?

She looked up to see her best friends walking towards her. "Guys, you're late," she said, breezing past them. "The party's long over". She only stopped walking because there was no response at all and she wanted answers.

"Well?" she asked finally, turning around. "Your kind of hurting my feelings here!"

Willow glanced at Xander guiltily, but he seemed to be pretending she wasn't there….something that had never happened before.

"I'm sorry Buffy…we…I…" Willows voice trailed off and ended with a pathetic sigh.

"We were running late," finished Xander. "I mean…I was running late," he added hastily. What was up with these two?

"My parents were fighting again…"

"I couldn't decide what to wear…" that was from Willow.

Buffy held up a hand. "Ok, enough with the lame excuses. I was only trying to lighten the mood. The forces of darkness gather, we party, remember? I mean a proper party were I look my best and not like something the cat dragged in!" She paused and looked at each of them. "And I wanted to clear the tension that's built up between you two…like out of nowhere this past week. What ever has been going on, I will find out. We're friends ok? Friends don't keep secrets from each other".

But her bad mood began to soften at the looks on their faces. "OK fine," she said. "The party's going home now. You can come with if you want though".

Walking in silence through the streets of Sunnydale didn't usually worry her, but tonight? Tonight was freaky. There were no jokes from Xander, no little anecdotes from Willow about her day or about her and Oz. Nothing. Then again, she wasn't her usual chatty self either. Wonder why, she thought, a little bitterly. Must have been that little…what was it called again? A Slayerfest? That she'd taken part in last night. That, or she'd had to spend the night prisoner with Cordelia. I don't know what Xander sees in her…

"Cordy didn't show then? Asked Willow suddenly. Xander narrowed his eyes and walked a bit in front. Willow blushed slightly.

"Nope," answered Buffy pretending not to notice the weird behaviour. "Called at the last minute and said Xander was being more freaky then normal so she didn't feel like it. Said she'd call you tomorrow though Xand".

"She said all that huh?" was his reply. "Typical. It gets a little bit rough and she runs like a …"

"Hey!" Cut in Willow.

Well this is fun, thought Buffy. Then something caught her eye that she'd never seen before…a shop. And she was a girl who knew her shops like the back of her hand. After all, she'd once been popular, back in LA. A lifetime ago.

"Hey, what's that?" she pointed, hoping to break the tension that had built up again.

"I don't remember this part of town," murmured Willow.

"Well, Sunnydale can surprise you," said Buffy, stepping forward.

"I don't know," muttered Xander. "I've got a bad feeling about this".

Buffy frowned as she looked around at the shadows. She didn't sense anything and she was the slayer. But whatever distracted her friends had to be a good thing, right?

When they entered, it was clear it was an occult shop. Filled with crystals, Tarot cards and runes. There were even witches hats, crystal balls and broomsticks. Willows eyes lit up…it was like a kid in a candy shop.

"Oh, interesting," she said brightly. "It's even better then the magic box".

"I'm glad to hear that!" laughed the woman at the counter. "Feel free to browse, the crystal balls are on special offer. But we close in 10 mins".

Buffy separated from her friends, not caring that it was unusual for a store to be open this late, and felt herself drawn to the unusual jewellery at the back.

"What the hell is quidditch anyway?" she heard Xander say to the owner.

She looked at the pretty necklace that sparkled in the candlelight. They were a little pricey, and her mum would kill her. But she deserved something nice after everything that had happened, right?

"Uh…Buffy…" That was Xander again. Willow peeked over her shoulder to have a look.

"To buy or not to buy, that's the question," said Buffy as she picked up the necklace.

"Buffy…what's that writing on the back…." Xander tried again, but it was to late.

A flash of light seemed to fill the shop, coming from the jewel on the necklace. It seemed to form a swirling vortex on the floor when Buffy dropped it in shock. Buffy only had time to look up at the woman for a second to ask for help, but she was calmly counting the money that she had earned that day, as if she didn't see anything. When the light dimmed, Buffy, Xander and Willow had all disappeared.

………………………………...

Angel, who had been trailing the friends for most of the night, flinched when he saw the flash of light in the darkness and closed his eyes against it.

He entered the shop just in time to see the trio fade.

He turned to face the shop's owner, and placed his hands calmly on the counter. "Where did they go?" he asked calmly. When she didn't answer, he snatched the money from her hands and threw it onto the floor. "Where. Did. They. Go?

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm not evil or a monster I swear. But…they're the only ones strong enough to stop what's happening. The slayer is the only one who can change things. If it helps any, this wasn't my idea. I told Dumbldore how dangerous it was to not even say anything…"

"Explain. Bring them back". Angel told her.

She shook her head. "I can't. Again, I'm sorry…but it's not time for them to come back yet".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

All HP Characters belong to J K Rowling, All BTVS belong to Joss Whedon. Any you don't recognise belong to me.

Pairings : Buffy/Sirius, Xander/Willow ( I Always thought these two should get together, even though I love the characters Tara and Oz) Hope these pairings don't stop you from reading!

**__**

Chapter Two

When Buffy next opened her eyes, everything was dark. She was lying on the ground, which was different then it should be. Instead of the hard floor of the shop she felt…grass?

Struggling to understand what had happened to her, the slayer tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness swept over her and she sank back to her knees. Gradually she began to make out shapes in the darkness, thanks to the small shafts of moonlight through the canopy of leaves overhead. All around her where the sound of night noises…an owl in the distance, the sound of bats flying overhead. It couldn't be, but she was in a forest.

Trying not to panic she tried once more to stand, and this time succeeded. "Xander?" she whispered. "Willow!"

"It's ok Buffy, we're here," murmured Willow, who was sitting by her side.

Buffy shook her head. "It's so not ok. Where are we?"

Willow sighed. "We're not in Sunnydale," she gently broke the news to her friend and then waited for a reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"What?" exclaimed Buffy. "How is that possible?"

"I think…correct me if I'm wrong….but I think the trouble started when we walked into a strange shop in a strange part of town and you started playing with things you didn't understand!" said Xander darkly.

"Xander," said Willow, laying a hand on his arm to calm him down. "You don't have to say I told you so".

He looked down at her hand on his arm and tried to fight the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. It was wrong what had happened between them. It was so bad and could never happen again…ever. Like that's the thing to be thinking about now, he told himself. "But I'm gonna," he answered her. "I told you so". He shook her hand away and tried to ignore the hurt expression on her face.

"I just wanted to buy a damn necklace. Is there anything wrong with that?" snapped Buffy, brushing grass of her jeans.

"At this point I'm thinking yes," said Xander. Then he softened his tone …after all, they were supposed to be friends. "Lets just try to find out where we are and more importantly, how to get home".

"You are in the Forbidden Forest," said a new voice that made them all freeze.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded. "Or what are you?" she added, taking in its appearance. She didn't sense that it was evil, but it was definitely far older and wiser then she could ever hope to be. Even more so then Angel.

"We do not willingly give our names to strangers," the creature answered. "State your business in the grounds of hogwarts".

The friends shared a look of confusion.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Xander asked.

The creature smiled a little at this. "A good answer," It told them. "It seems we will have to learn to trust each other. I will tell you only that I am a centaur and I will not harm you. Now it is your turn".

"Sure, why not. Not like we have a choice," said Buffy. "See.. There was a really big mistake…I picked up this necklace and then… I guess it was like a portal or something opened up, and now we're here. Wherever here is. So, can you help us?"

The centaur studied her for a moment. "You speak the truth. I shall take you to someone who can help you better then I can. It's not far from here…." he was cut off by a howl in the distance. Was that a wolf? Thought Buffy.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" muttered Xander.

"We must leave quickly," said the creature. "These woods are dangerous. Now, follow me".

………………………………...

When Buffy first saw the castle illuminated in the moonlight, her eyes widened in awe. "Wow," she whispered.

The centaur looked back into the shadows of the trees and hesitated. "I do not usually venture out of the forest," he told them. "But I have no choice. I have to explain who you are to Dumbledore. There are dark times approaching, and those inside do not trust easily".

The creature moved silently through the corridors, its hooves not even echoing. "Professor Dumbledore," it said, pushing open the office door.

Willow gasped when she saw the moving pictures on the walls and the golden phoenix asleep in the corner. "Sorry to disturb you. Strangers seek your guidance and wisdom".

"Its fine really…I was awake anyway…" the man paused, finally looking up. "Oh my…" his voice trailed off and he lowered the scrolls he had been holding.

When the slayer had finally taken in every weird detail of the room, her shock doubled at the sight of the man before her. Dark robes, a long beard. Add to that the room and the castle, he was a….

"Are you a ….wizard?" stammered Willow.

The man smiled warmly. "Thank you," he nodded to the centaur. "Yes my dears. And I sense no evil in you so I shall help you all that I can. My name is Albus Dumbledore, head master of hog warts school of wizardry. How can I help?"

"We're kind of lost…" Buffy started to explain her story, and as she did, she started to feel relaxed, even safe. She didn't know why, but being here made her feel like nothing bad would happen.

Dumbledore frowned when she finished her tale. "I don't think I've heard of this happening before," he murmured as if to himself.

Not what she'd been expecting. "Please, try to remember. We have to get home," she said, hating the desperate sound to her voice. "Can't you just go open sesame and make a portal? You're a wizard right?"

"What is the date today?" he asked suddenly.

Buffy blinked in surprise. "What's that got to do with it? Look, I know you're busy, but…" she waved at his paperwork. "But I was too. I have responsibilities. People I have to look after. You get that, don't you?"

"You're American also," he continued like he hadn't heard her. Was this guy crazy?

"Look," she finally snapped. "I was told you could help us…so help!"

"Buffy," warned Xander, with a polite smile on his face. "The year was 1999. Why?"

"Oh dear," sighed Dumbledore wearily.

"I hate it when people say that," muttered Buffy.

"I'm afraid that you have been sent back in time. I'm so sorry…..but I think that you are trapped here. "

Buffy stared at him in horror. "Excuse me?"

"The only known method of time travel is with a time turner. But it is only used in extreme emergencies and I've never heard of anyone being sent this far back before. It's mostly used to go back a month at the most. Do you have the necklace?"

"Buffy dropped it…" started Xander.

"Uh, actually," Buffy pulled it out of her jacket pocket. "I found it in the grass outside when we got here," she handed it to him. "Think you can figure it out?"

"I will certainly try. In the meantime I think I'd better enrol you as students in the seventh year. Your lucky…the school year hasn't begun yet, so you'll have at least a week to get used to our way of life".

"A week!" said Buffy. "I'm sorry but that's so long. We have family…"

"My dear girl," said Dumbledore seriously. "It may take even longer to sort this mess out and find out how and why it happened. No worrying though," he softened his tone. "When you're eventually sent back it will be like no time has past at all…hopefully, according to theory".

"Well, that makes it all better then!" she answered him sarcastically.

………………………………...

The next week seemed to fly past, and things began to get easier. It's going to be fine, buffy kept telling herself. It's fun, I can spend a week here and it'll be like nothing happened.

There was so much to explore and so much to remember. Especially when the end of the week came round and they found themselves in diagon Ally, choosing their wands.

The girls eventually found Xander outside a shop, staring at a nimbus broomstick. He looked up, and Buffy was glad to see the old Xander had returned, not the one who barely spoke that she'd been getting used to.

"So, I finally found out what Quidditch is," he told them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The school year had started. Buffy, Xander and Willow had just been sorted into the gryffindor house, and now sat awkwardly at the table.

Buffy was too nervous to eat anything, so instead sipped some of her drink, and looked around the hall. She noticed at the other end of the table sat a group of boys mucking around. Well, actually, just two of the boys, one sat quietly eating the feast, watching the others with mild interest. One of them caught her eye more then the rest, he was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, the loudest of the group.

"I wonder who they are," she asked Willow, nodding discretely in their direction. Willow was about to answer when someone interrupted them

"They're people to stay away from," said a girl who was sitting next to Buffy. She had green eyes and long red hair.

"Really?" asked Buffy. "Why?"

The girl gave the boys a look of disgust as she answered Buffy. "They're known as The Marauders. The one talking now, that's Sirius. Then there's Remus Lupin…he's actually ok when you can talk to him on his own. Then there's Peter Pettigrew, his just creepy. And of course, James Potter".

The way she said that made Buffy laugh. "They can't be that bad!"

"You haven't had to put up with them for the last six years!" she said. "Believe me, their worse then bad. I'm Lily Evans by the way".

Buffy nodded politely. There was no need to say who she was, Dumbledore had only just introduced them to the school.

"Potter thinks his so great, it makes me sick the way he acts. Like he can get away with anything. And just because he thinks his the best seeker hogwarts has ever seen…" Lily went on.

"Correction Lils, he is the best," interrupted a girl opposite them.

"Seeker?" asked Xander, finally looking up from his food. "That's the person who has to catch the snitch, right?"

Buffy and Willow turned to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked them with a grin. "It looks like fun, so I read up on it".

"You're only saying that Alice, coz you're in the club". Lily told her friend.

"Club?" asked Willow, who was trying very hard to keep up with the conversation.

"The I love Potter club. Oh, everyone's in it. Even the teachers. I mean, how else does he pass all his test when he doesn't study at all? Just because he comes from a pure blood rich family…"

"It's a good thing Dumbledore explained all this to us already," Buffy whispered to Willow.

Lily was still talking about James when they went to their first lesson…Defence against the dark Arts.

"Talking about me again Evans?" said a voice from behind them, making Willow jump a little bit. "Didn't know you cared so much".

Lily whirled round to face him, and she looked scary. "Drop dead Potter!" she shot back, before storming into the classroom.

James sighed, then rolled his eyes at Buffy. "You want to get on alright here, watch out for that one".

The friends exchanged a look, and finally Buffy voiced what they were all thinking. "This is gonna be fun!"

………………………………...

The day seemed to fly past, and already Buffy thought she knew everything there was to know about the Lily and James Feud.

The amazing thing was, that she'd managed to speak to both of them on their own in different classes, and they were actually great people to hang out with. Although James….she wasn't sure about. He was always playing practical jokes on people…even the teachers, that were sometimes too cruel for her. Most of the time they were hilarious though. His even worse then Xander, she thought sleepily, closing her eyes. No matter how long they were stuck here, James and Lily would make sure things never got boring….

TBC

(Sorry the chapter's so short, going out in a minute, so I had to leave it there)


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4

"Bring them back!" Angel repeated once more, refusing to accept that Buffy was gone forever.

Tonks was genuinely afraid. Although she had been reassured the vampire had a soul…well…he sure didn't act like it! "I'm sorry," she said, for what seemed the thousandth time. "But I can't. If you'd calm down for a second, I'll explain everything. Here, why don't you sit down…before you fall down!"

To Angels shock, a chair appeared behind him. He stared at the girl in surprise. "How did you do that!" he exclaimed.

"I told you Angel…I'll explain everything, if you'll just give me a minute. Here…You might need a drink for this as well. We're gonna be here a while!"

In Angel's hand appeared a glass of blood. Questions flooded his mind, but he held them back and did as she asked.

"Ok, here goes," she started. "I'm a witch. Not just any witch either. I'm a member of the order of the Phoenix, a secret order in a secret world of witches and wizards, that you guys and the rest of the world don't know about".

Angel listened as she told him the history of her world…as briefly as she could, and about the order, and most importantly about voldemorte and Harry Potter.

Angel drank from the glass and listened gravely as she spoke, dread filling him with every word. "And you dragged Buffy and her friends into the middle of this war against her will because?" he asked her angrily.

Tonks flinched at his harsh tone. "I know, I deserve that. Actually…Dumbledore deserves that! As I said before this was his idea. The way he figured it, was that in order to change the way things are at the moment, we had to change the past. Harry needs people who he trusts Angel. People who love and care for him, no matter what. And although he has plenty of people who can act as family…well…no one can actually fill the void left behind by James and Lily potter".

"But that's the way life is," Angel told her. "Its hard and painful, but we have to accept it. If I thought it could be that simple, do you think I wouldn't go back in time and stop all the horrible things I've done? Stop myself from becoming a vampire? Besides…time travel is a myth and nothing more. And dangerous".

Tonks smiled sadly. "Desperate times cause desperate measures. And we've found a way to make it possible Angel. In our world, there is something called a time turner. We adjusted it's powers and disguised it in the form of a necklace, knowing the slayer would be the only one strong enough to change the past. Her friends….that was an accident".

"But why all the secrecy?" Angel asked. "Why not just tell us? Because if buffy doesn't know any of this, how do you know that things will be any different?"

"We didn't want Voldemort to find out about our plan. Dumbledore sent her to hog warts, where his past self will help her. The slayer has dreams about the future, doesn't she? Well, if given the right training, the dreams will become visions and tell her what's to come. In the meantime, Dumbledore is working on a way to contact himself in the past though dreams. It's very risky and I'm not sure it can even be done…"

"You have to warn Buffy to," said Angel. "I'm sorry, but your relying to much on coincidence. Not only have you sent her to another country, but to another time. She'll be confused and scared, even if she is the slayer. And you say the time turner will activate once her tasks complete and send her home, but that could be years away. She might not ever find out what she's meant to do or get home! You have to take me to England and soon. Magic, I don't care how powerful or how it affects me or anyone, I have to try to explain to her!"

Tonks sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "You know, I told Dumbledore not to trust me with this. I told him I'd screw it up somehow".

Angel shook his head. "No. I think he screwed it up. You guys should have come to us with your plan first, not dragged us into the middle of it against our will. We would have said no…but in a nice way!"

"Let me show you something," said Tonks, and she pulled out a mirror from a bag on the floor. She held it up to him.

Angel saw Harry, loosing his parents, living with the dursleys, trying to adjust to life as a wizard, fighting voldemort, loosing Sirius…. Angel felt everything Harry felt in those moments, it was like he was actually there.

"You see why his so special?" asked Tonks. "You see why we need Buffy to help us? We know she would never have agreed to this, that's why we did things this way. Dumbledore isn't a cruel man, just desperate. Now do you understand Angel? Harry needs a proper life. And if he still has to face this evil, he should do so with his true family guiding him. You know it's the right thing to do".

"Yes, I understand," said Angel quietly. "But I don't have to be happy about it. And one things for sure tonks, if you still need my help after we reach Buffy? You won't be getting any".

She nodded. "How soon do you want to leave?" she nodded to the mirror. "It's also known as a Portkey. It can get us to England within seconds".

"I just need to tell the rest of Buffy's friends," Angel answered. "Meet me just outside Sunnydale high school, but don't let yourself be seen ok?"

Tonks watched as Angel left. I'm in so much trouble, she thought.

Faith was walking back to the high school after a boring evening of patrol, when she first saw Angel. She frowned, tightening her grip on her stake. Well, this is interesting. The last she'd heard, Buffy's un dead lover had been sent to a hell dimension, suffering eternal torment for the evil he'd done. And somehow, she knew this was Angel. Maybe it had something to do with her slayer powers, but she could sense it.

Angel turned when he heard her walking up behind him, and he knew immediately who it must be. Buffy had told him all about the third slayer Faith, while she'd been looking after him. Faith was dressed the way Buffy said she usually was, black jeans, black top, dark makeup. He didn't even flinch when she raised the wooden stake and aimed it at his heart.

"So, I'm walking along, and everything seems perfectly normal," she started. "Then suddenly, I run into someone that's supposed to be out of our lives for good. Want to tell me what you're doing here…Angel? Is Buffy around? I'd like to hear what she has to say too".

"There's no time to explain how I'm back, I don't even know that answer. But I still have my soul, Willows spell worked at the last minute. You can believe that or not I don't care. But something's happened and you have to listen to me".

Something about the way he said it made Faith believe him. She still didn't trust him, but she knew that didn't matter after he told her that Buffy was missing.

Angel told her everything. Her eyes widened in shock…and almost nothing shocked her. "So, they're all just gone? And there's nothing we can do?"

"Oh, there's got to be something," he said darkly. Then his tone softened, which alarmed her. "Faith…I'm leaving. I'm going to England. I have to try to get Buffy back. And that means…"

"I know what it means. And you can talk on! I don't do the responsibility thing remember? And you know what? B's the glue holding this group together, as much as I hate to admit it, so…I'll go see the old guy and…"

"No Faith, I have to go. Why did you come here? To Sunnydale? Not just to meet Buffy and swap war stories. You came to find a family and to prove yourself. And you're a slayer. And they trust you". He paused then. "But you can walk away if you want I guess. You can leave them and the hell mouth defenceless. Then I'd have to stay wouldn't I? But I Couldn't protect all of them, because your ten times stronger then I could ever hope to be".

"Guilt trip noted Angel," she muttered, turning to stare at the school door.

"I'll come back Faith, I promise. I'll come back to help you".

When she turned back, he'd disappeared. "You'd better keep your promises," she whispered "Because if you don't? You'll regret it for the rest of your un dead life. And that's my promise!"

With that, she turned to go and tell Giles, Oz and Cordelia what had happened. She smiled grimly, wondering how they'd react not only to the news that Buffy was gone, but that Angel was back in the world…and she had let him go without knowing for sure it wasn't a trick, that he wasn't really Angelus and this was a new sick game he was playing. One thing was certain, it wasn't going to be pretty. And she wasn't looking forward to it…..

TBC

Don't forget to review, tell me if you like it. If not, that's fine as well. Next chapter it's the scooby gang vs the marauders.


End file.
